new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate All-Stars Battle/Franchises
Here are the list of franchises for Ultimate All-Stars Battle. WarnerMedia Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Television Hammer Films Seven Arts Productions DC Comics National General Pictures The Wolper Organization Lorimar Television Turner Entertainment New Line Cinema Castle Rock Entertainment Hanna-Barbera Productions Ruby-Spears Productions Warner Independent Pictures Sesame Workshop The Lego Group HBO TNT Originals TruTV Cartoon Network Pogo Williams Street Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Midway Arcade Atari, Inc. Fandango Media Otter Media Rooster Teeth Other Disney Walt Disney Animation Studios Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Disney Channel Disney XD Disney Junior Hollywood Pictures Touchstone Pictures Disneynature ABC ABC Signature Marvel Comics Lucasfilm The Muppets Studios UTV Motion Pictures Walt Disney Television A&E Networks Jetix Disney+ Disney Theatrical Group Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Disney Interactive Disney Publishing Worldwide 20th Century Fox Fox Searchlight Pictures Regency Enterprises MTM Enterprises Metromedia FX National Geographic Nat Geo Kids Sky plcs Endemol Shine Group Fox Studios Australia Fox Networks Group Fox Corporation Fox Star Studios Star India New World Pictures New World Television Fox Interactive News Corp Other Viacom Paramount Pictures Paramount Television Paramount Vantage Republic Pictures MTV Comedy Central Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Nicktoons TeenNick Nick GaS Nickelodeon Movies TV Land Viacom 18 Colors Telefe Channel 5 Rainbow S.r.l. CBS CBS All Access CBS Films Network Ten Showtime Networks Spelling Television Big Ticket Television Other NBCUniversal Universal Pictures Universal Television Focus Features Carnival Films Chiller PolyGram Filmed Entertainment Working Title Television Walter Lantz Productions DreamWorks Animation DreamWorks Classics =UPA = =Harvey Entertainment = =Gold Key Comics = =Broadway Video = =Total Television = =Rankin/Bass Productions = =Tomorrow Entertainment = =Big Idea Entertainment = =Entertainment Rights = =Filmation = =Bullwinkle Studios = =Tribune Content Agency = MCA TV USA Cable Entertainment/Studios USA NBC Studios E! G4 Universal Kids Universal Cable Productions Telemundo Matchbox Pictures NBCUniversal Television Distribution Oxygen Universal Parks and Resorts Other Sony Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television Screen Gems Sony Pictures Classics Destination Films Stage 6 Films Affirm Films Funimation Sony Crackle Sony Mobile Sony Interactive Entertainment (PlayStation 4-Only) Sony Financial Holdings Other MGM Holdings MGM MGM Television MGM Cartoons United Artists Orion Pictures The Cannon Group, Inc. 21st Century Film Corporation Lightworkers Media Epix MGM Interactive Other GMAT GMAT Movies GMAT Television Studios GMAT Publishing GMAT Theatrical Group GMAT Foods Electrocity GMAT Cleaning & Personal Care GMAT Parks & Resorts GMAT Interactive Sparks GMAT Mobile Apps Other Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment Power Bulldog Pictures Power Bulldog Television Power Bulldog Cartoons Power Bulldog Interactive Power Bulldog Classics Power Bulldog Network Media Power Bulldog Parks and Resorts Power Bulldog Foods Power Bulldog Restaurants Power Bulldog Toys Power Bulldog Greetings Power Bulldog Publishing Power Bulldog Electronics Power Bulldog Cleaning and Personal Care Power Bulldog Mobile Apps Other Wonder Sun Communications Wonder Sun Pictures Wonder Sun Television Wonder Sun Cartoons Wonder Sun Classics Wonder Sun Interactive Crown Publishing Wonder Sun Networks Media Wonder Sun Parks and Resorts Wonder Sun Interactive Wonder Sun Foods Wonder Sun Mobile Apps Wonder Sun Restaurants Wonder Sun Electronics Wonder Sun Toys Wonder Sun Cleaning and Personal Care Other Lionsgate Lionsgate Films Summit Entertainment Pantelion Films Roadside Attractions Lionsgate Television Other Lantern Entertainment The Weinstein Company Dimension Films RKO Pictures Van Beuren Cartoons DHX Media Nelvana Futurikon Pudú Producciones Mattel Hasbro Bell Media CTV The Comedy Network Other Universal Press Syndicate Berkshire Hathaway Hearst Publishing King Features Syndicate Litton Entertainment Microsoft Corporation (Xbox One/PC-only) Xbox Game Studios Rare Mojang Lionhead Studios The Coca-Cola Company PepsiCo Vivendi Walmart Procter & Gamble Nestlé Saban Capital Group Saban Entertainment Saban Brands Saban Films Discovery, Inc. TLC Animal Planet Eurosport Red Televisiva Megavisión Netflix Amazon Prime Video Nintendo (Nintendo Switch-only) Sega Capcom Bandai Namco Games Konami Square Enix Electronic Arts Activision Rockstar Games SNK Valve Ubisoft Atlus THQ Ocean Software Data East Infogrames/Acclaim Entertainment 2K Games Gearbox Software Blizzard Entertainment Humongous Entertainment Jaleco Level-5 NinjaBee Indie Games 4Licensing Corporation American Airlines Group American Greetings Alphabet Inc. Restaurants ConAgra Foods Keurig Dr Pepper Energizer Holdings Websites and Mobile Apps Playmobil Jakks Pacific MGA Entertainment LeapFrog Takara Tomy Ty Spin Master Annapurna Pictures A24 Embassy Pictures AMC Networks AMC IFC Shudder Funny or Die AMC Networks International IMAX Pathé Samuel Goldwyn Films STX Entertainment Emmett/Furla Films Shine Group Grupo Globo Rede Globo Globo Filmes Gloob Multishow Editora Globo Rogue Pictures Shanghai Media Group Fremantle Al Jazeera Media Network Happy Madison Productions TV Azteca Zee Entertainment Entreprises Atresmedia Bloomberg L.P. RTVE Madhouse Cisneros Media Distrubution Televisión Nacional de Chile TMS Entertainment Sanrio Method Animation STV Group ITC Entertainment Freedom Communications Grupo Abril Gaumont Animation Xilam Patagonik Film Group Feld Entertainment Cedar Fair SeaWorld Parks and Entertainment Wow Unlimited Media Frederator Studios Frederator Interactive Rainmaker Studios PorchLight Entertainment Lakeshore Entertainment Pegula Sports and Entertainment Ugly Brother Studios Viz Media AwesomenessTV Univision Communications TiVo Inc. Liberty Global Morris Communications Cox Enterprises Paxton Media Group Scholastic Corporation WWE BBC Worldwide Virgin Group Dark Horse Comics Toho Studio Peyo Televisa Fuji Television Artear El Trece Todo Noticias Garcia Ferré Entertainment Pol-ka Producciones Hallmark Cards The Hershey Company Hershey Entertainment and Resorts Company Hershey Trust Company Johnson & Johnson Kellogg's Marriott International Mars. Incorporated *3 Musketeers *A. Korkunov *Balisto *Bounty *Celebrations *Dove *Ethel M *Flyte *Kudos *M-Azing *M&M's *Maltesers *Mars *Milky Way *Revels *Snickers *Topic *Tracker *Treets *Twix *Galaxy *Combos *Dolmio *Munch *Promite *Seeds of Change *Uncle Ben's *Alert *Big Red *Doublemint *Juicy Fruit *Wrigley's Spearmint *Winterfresh *5 *Airwaves *Eclipse Ice *Excel *Extra *Freedent *Orbit *Surpass *Ouch! *Altoids *Eclipse *Life Savers *Lockets *Pacers *Skittles *Starburst *Tunes *Pedigree *Whiskas Mondelez International *Beemans gum *Bubbaloo *Bubblicious *Certs *Chiclets *Clorets *Dentyne *Freshen Up *Hollywood Chewing Gum *Malabar *Sour Patch Kids *Stimorol *Stride *Swedish Fish *Trident *Wunderbar *Marabou *Milka *Poiana *Prince Polo *Terry's *Terry's All Gold *Terry's Chocolate Orange *Toblerone *Twist *Douwe Egberts *Gevalia *HAG *Jacobs *Kenco *Moccona *Senseo *Tassimo *Halls *Tang Nabisco *Belvita *Better Cheddars *Cheese Nips *Chips Ahoy! *Fig Newtons *Filipinos *Handi-Snacks *In a Biskit *Kinh Do *LU *Lorna Doone *Mallomars *Mikado *Nilla *Nutter Butter *Oreo *Peek Freans *Premium Crackers *Prince *Ritz *Teddy Grahams *Triscuit *TUC *Wheat Thins Cadbury *5 Star *Astros *Boost *Bournville *Bournvita *Brunch Bar *Buttons *Carambar *Caramello Koala *Caramilk *Chappies *Cherry Ripe *Chomp *Clusters *Creme Egg *Creme Egg Twisted *Crispy Crunch *Crunchie *Curly Wurly *Dairy Milk *Double Decker *Dream *Eclairs *Fingers *Flake *Freddo *Fry's Chocolate Cream *Fry's Turkish Delight *Fudge *Fuse *Green & Black's *Heroes *Jelly Babies *Kréma *La Pie qui Chante *Mantecol *Maynards Bassetts *Milk Tray *Mini Eggs *Moro *Mr. Big *Old Gold *Palitos de la selva *Pascall *Picnic *Poulain *Roses *Shots *Snack *Snowflake *Starbar *The Natural Confectionery Company *Time Out *Trebor *Twirl *Vichy Pastilles *Wispa *Yowie Newell Brands *Sharpie *Paper Mate *Dymo *Expo *Elmer's *Krazy Glue *Liquid Paper *Parker *Rotring *Uniball *Prismacolor *X-Acto *Waterman *Holmes *Mr. Coffee *Oster *Rival *Sunbeam *Coleman/Campingaz *Marmot *Rubbermaid *Graco *Goody *First Alert *Diamond *Ball *Luma Home *United States Playing Card Company *Yankee Candle Nike, Inc. *Nike *Converse *Hurley S.C. Johnson & Son *Drano *Glade *Mr Muscle *Pledge *Scrubbing Bubbles *Toilet Duck *Vanish *Windex *Saran Wrap *Ziploc *OFF! *Raid *Baygon *Kiwi Time Inc. *''All You'' *''Cooking Light'' *''Departures'' *''Entertainment Weekly'' *''Executive Travel'' *''Food & Wine'' *''Fortune'' *''Golf'' *''Health'' *''Hello'' *''Giggles'' *''InStyle'' *''Life.com'' *''Money'' *''People'' *''People en Español'' *''Real Simple'' *''Southern Living'' *''Sports Illustrated'' *''Sports Illustrated Kids'' *''Time'' *''Time for Kids'' *''Travel + Leisure'' VF Corporation *Dickies *Red Kap *Bulwark Protective Apparel *Altra *Eagle Creek *Eastpak *Icebreaker *JanSport *Kipling *The North Face *Napapijri *SmartWool *Timberland *Vans Wanda Group (DLC) Cloverway Inc. (DLC) Harmony Gold USA (DLC) Toei Company (DLC) YouTube Premium (DLC) Sunbow Entertainment (DLC) Splash Entertainment (DLC) Cake Entertainment (DLC) Zodiac Entertainment (DLC) General Film Company (DLC) American Zoetrope (DLC) Crown International Pictures (DLC) Sonar Entertainment (DLC) The Carsey-Werner Company (DLC) Archie Comics (DLC) Comico Comics (DLC) Dell Comics (DLC) Malibu Comics (DLC) Valiant Comics (DLC) Regal Entertainment Group (DLC) *Regal Cinemas *Cobb Theatres *Consolidated Theatres *Fathom Events *Great Escape Theatres Rádio e Televisão de Portugal (DLC) *''Praça da Alegria'' *''Agora Nós'' *''Vila Faia'' *''Origens'' *''Chuva na Areia'' *''Palavras Cruzadas'' *''Passerelle'' *''Ricardina e Marta'' *''Cinzas'' *''A Banqueira do Povo'' *''Verão Quente'' *''Na Paz dos Anjos'' *''Desencontros'' *''Roseira Brava'' *''Primeiro Amor'' *''Vidas de Sal'' *''Filhos do Vento'' *''A Grande Aposta'' *''Terra Mãe'' *''Os Lobos'' *''A Lenda da Garça'' *''Ajuste de Contas'' *''A Senhora das Águas'' *''Lusitana Paixão'' *''Paixões Proibidas'' *''Os Nossos Dias'' *''Água de Mar'' *''O Sábio'' *''Uma Cidade como a Nossa'' *''Gente Fina é Outra Coisa'' *''Duarte & C.ª'' *''Os Amigos do Gaspar'' *''Crime à Portuguesa'' *''A Tribo dos Penas Brancas'' *''Sozinhos em Casa'' *''As Lições do Tonecas'' *''Nós os Ricos'' *''Meu Querido Avô'' *''Diário de Maria'' *''Hotel Bon Séjour'' *''O Conde d'Abranhos'' *''Estação da Minha Vida'' *''A Ferreirinha'' *''Bocage'' *''Conta-me Como Foi'' *''O Dia do Regicídio'' *''Pai à Força'' *''Um Lugar para Viver'' *''Cidade Despida'' *''Regresso a Sizalinda'' *''Voo Directo'' *''Velhos Amigos'' *''Os Compadres'' *''Sinais de Vida'' *''Hotel Cinco Estrelas'' *''Depois do Adeus'' *''A Mãe do Senhor Ministro'' *''Os Filhos do Rock'' *''Bem-Vindos a Beirais'' *''Mulheres de Abril'' *''Agora a Sério'' *''Nelo & Idália'' *''Terapia'' *''Aqui Tão Longe'' *''Mulheres Assim'' *''Os Boys'' *''Dentro'' *''Miúdo Graúdo'' *''Ministério do Tempo'' *''Sim, Chef!'' *''Filha da Lei'' *''Vidago Palace'' *''Madre Paula'' *''Os Jogadores'' *''Caminhos de Irmandade'' *''País Irmão'' *''A Criação'' *''A Família Ventura'' *''Excursões Air Lino'' *''1986'' *''Verão M'' *''Circo Paraíso'' *''Três Mulheres'' *''Donos Disto Tudo'' *''O Segredo de Miguel Zuzarte'' *''A Árvore dos Patafúrdios'' *''Vitinho'' *''No Tempo dos Afonsinhos'' *''Jornal'' *''Ilha das Cores'' Pepperidge Farm (DLC) *Goldfish Crackers *Milano Channel Four Television Corporation (DLC) Channel 4 Film4 Productions ZDF (DLC) *''11 Uhr 20'' *''100 Jahre – Der Countdown'' *''Die Affäre Semmeling'' *''Aktenzeichen XY … ungelöst'' *''Das aktuelle sportstudio'' *''Alarm in den Bergen'' *''The Alaska Kid'' *''Albert Says... Nature Knows Best'' *''Alle meine Töchter'' *''Alpha Alpha'' *''Anderland'' *''Angelo und Luzy'' *''Anna'' *''Anwalt Abel'' *''Arpad, the Gypsy'' *''Bas-Boris Bode'' *''Der Bastian'' *''Bella Block'' *''Benjamin the Elephant'' *''Der Bergdoktor'' *''Die Bergwacht'' *''Berliner Schnauzen'' *''Berliner Weiße mit Schuß'' *''Die Bertinis'' *''Beschlossen und verkündet'' *''Ein besonderes Paar'' *''Bettys Diagnose'' *''Bilder, die die Welt bewegten'' *''The Black Forest Clinic'' *''Das Blaue Palais'' *''Borgia'' *''Bravo TV'' *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' *''By Way of the Stars'' *''Die Chefin'' *''Clara'' *''Cliff Dexter'' *''Cologne P.D.'' *''Da kommt Kalle'' *''Das kann ja heiter werden'' *''Derrick'' *''Die Deutschen'' *''Diamantendetektiv Dick Donald'' *''Didi – Der Untermieter'' *''Didi's Comedy Show'' *''Diese Drombuschs'' *''Diese Kaminskis'' *''Disco'' *''Doktor Martin'' *''Donna Roma'' *''Drehkreuz Airport'' *''Dresden'' *''Dresdner Schnauzen'' *''Das Duo'' *''Ehen vor Gericht'' *''Elbflorenz'' *''Das Erbe der Guldenburgs'' *''Der Ermittler'' *''Es muss nicht immer Kaviar sein'' *''Eurocops'' *''Ein Fall für Stein'' *''Ein Fall für TKKG'' *''Ein Fall für zwei'' *''Flash - Der Fotoreporter'' *''Flemming'' *''Flitze Feuerzahn'' *''Forsthaus Falkenau'' *''Frauenarzt Dr. Markus Merthin'' *''Freunde fürs Leben'' *''Die fünfte Kolonne'' *''Der Fürst und das Mädchen'' *''Das Geheimnis der Wale'' *''Generation War'' *''Girl friends – Freundschaft mit Herz'' *''Grand Prix der Volksmusik'' *''Hallo Robbie!'' *''Hals über Kopf'' *''Hanna – Folge deinem Herzen'' *''Hans im Glück aus Herne 2'' *''Der Hausgeist'' *''Ein Heim für Tiere'' *''Helga und die Nordlichter'' *''Herzflimmern – Die Klinik am See'' *''Hessische Geschichten'' *''Heute'' *''Heute Journal'' *''Heute-show'' *''Hotel Elfie'' *''Hotel Paradies'' *''House of Harmony'' *''I.O.B. Spezialauftrag'' *''Ich heirate eine Familie'' *''Ihr Auftrag, Pater Castell'' *''Ijon Tichy: Space Pilot'' *''Im Tal der wilden Rosen'' *''Immenhof'' *''Insel der Träume'' *''Jack Holborn'' *''Jakob und Adele'' *''Jede Menge Leben'' *''John Kling'' *''Jokehnen'' *''Julia – Wege zum Glück'' *''Junger Herr auf altem Hof'' *''Kanzleramt'' *''Der Kapitän'' *''Kara Ben Nemsi Effendi'' *''Die Karte mit dem Luchskopf'' *''KDD – Kriminaldauerdienst'' *''Kiddy Contest'' *''Eine Klasse für sich'' *''Der kleine Doktor'' *''Der kleine Mönch'' *''Kli-Kla-Klawitter'' *''Klimawechsel'' *''Die Knoff-Hoff-Show'' *''Kommissar Brahm'' *''Der Kommissar und das Meer'' *''Der Kommissar'' *''Kommissarin Lucas'' *''Königlich Bayerisches Amtsgericht'' *''Kreuzfahrt ins Glück'' *''Der Kriminalist'' *''Das Kriminalmuseum'' *''Ku'damm 56'' *''Der Kurier der Kaiserin'' *''Küstenwache'' *''Der Landarzt'' *''The Last of the Mohicans'' *''Laura und Luis'' *''Leipzig Homicide'' *''Lenin...The Train'' *''Der letzte Zeuge'' *''Leute wie du und ich'' *''Liebe, Babys und ein großes Herz'' *''Lokaltermin'' *''Löwenzahn'' *''Lukas'' *''Lukas und Sohn'' *''Lutter'' *''M.E.T.R.O. – Ein Team auf Leben und Tod'' *''Mandara'' *''Ein Mann am Zug'' *''Manni, der Libero'' *''Märchen der Völker'' *''Marco – Über Meere und Berge'' *''Maximilian von Mexiko'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Meine wunderbare Familie'' *''Mensch Bachmann'' *''Mensch, Pia!'' *''Die merkwürdige Lebensgeschichte des Friedrich Freiherrn von der Trenck'' *''Michel Strogoff'' *''Der Millionenerbe'' *''Mino'' *''Mit Karl May im Orient'' *''Mit Leib und Seele'' *''Mit meinen heißen Tränen'' *''Mond Mond Mond'' *''Morgen hör ich auf'' *''Morgen schon'' *''Münchener Freiheit'' *''Neo Magazin Royale'' *''Nesthäkchen'' *''Nesthocker – Familie zu verschenken'' *''Neues aus der Anstalt'' *''Neues aus Uhlenbusch'' *''Nicht nachmachen!'' *''Nonni and Manni'' *''Notizen aus der Provinz'' *''Notruf Hafenkante'' *''Nürnberger Schnauzen'' *''The Old Fox'' *''Oliver Maass'' *''Orzowei'' *''Ostsee-Schnauzen'' *''Our Charly'' *''Die Özdags'' *''Patrik Pacard'' *''Percy Stuart'' *''Peter ist der Boss'' *''Die Pilgerin'' *''Politbarometer'' *''Professor T.'' *''Die Pulvermänner'' *''Rappelkiste'' *''Ravioli'' *''Regina auf den Stufen'' *''Die Rettungsflieger'' *''Rivalen der Rennbahn'' *''Ron und Tanja'' *''Rosa Roth'' *''Die Rosenheim-Cops'' *''Sabine'' *''Das Sacher'' *''Salto Kommunale'' *''Salto Postale'' *''The Same Sky'' *''Samt und Seide'' *''Sauerkraut'' *''Der Schatz im Niemandsland'' *''Die schnelle Gerdi'' *''Schuld nach Ferdinand von Schirach'' *''Schulz & Schulz'' *''Sea Wolf'' *''Semesterferien'' *''Sender Nordlicht'' *''Sergeant Berry'' *''The Shell Seekers'' *''Silas'' *''Sir Roger Casement'' *''Sisi'' *''Siska'' *''DIE SNOBS – Sie können auch ohne Dich'' *''SOKO – Der Prozess'' *''SOKO Hamburg'' *''SOKO München'' *''SOKO Rhein-Main'' *''SOKO Wismar'' *''Solo für Sudmann'' *''Spreepiraten'' *''Star Parade'' *''Ein starkes Team'' *''Sternensommer'' *''Stolberg'' *''Stubbe – Von Fall zu Fall'' *''Stuttgart Homicide'' *''Summer Solstice'' *''Tabaluga'' *''Tannbach'' *''Tegtmeier klärt auf!'' *''Tegtmeiers Reisen'' *''Terra X: Schliemanns Erben'' *''Tessa – Leben für die Liebe'' *''Teufels Großmutter'' *''Tierarzt Dr. Engel'' *''Tierisch Kölsch'' *''Till, der Junge von nebenan'' *''Timm Thaler'' *''Tod eines Schülers'' *''Das Traumschiff'' *''Üb immer Treu nach Möglichkeit'' *''Unser Lehrer Doktor Specht'' *''Unser Walter'' *''Unsere Besten'' *''Unsere Farm in Irland'' *''Unsere schönsten Jahre'' *''Unter einem Dach'' *''Unter Verdacht'' *''Unterwegs nach Atlantis'' *''Die Verbrechen des Professor Capellari'' *''Ein verrücktes Paar'' *''Via Mala'' *''Vicky the Viking'' *''Wartesaal zum kleinen Glück'' *''We'' *''Weißblaue Geschichten'' *''Western von gestern'' *''Wetten, dass..?'' *''Die Wicherts von nebenan'' *''Wie gut, dass es Maria gibt'' *''Wie schlau ist Deutschland?'' *''Wilsberg'' *''Die Wölfe'' *''The Worst Witch'' *''ZDF Fernsehgarten'' *''ZDF-Hitparade'' *''ZDF-Magazin'' *''Zwei Ärzte sind einer zu viel'' *''Zwei Brüder'' *''Zwei Münchner in Hamburg'' *''Alisa – Folge deinem Herzen'' *''Bianca – Wege zum Glück'' *''Leben für die Liebe'' *''Lena – Liebe meines Lebens'' *''Wege zum Glück'' RCN Televisión (DLC) Canal 13 (DLC) 9 Story Media Group (DLC) *''3 Amigonauts'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''Best Ed'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Charlie's Colorforms City'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Fugget About It'' *''Furze World Wonders'' *''Futz!'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Let's Go Luna!'' *''Luo Bao Bei'' *''Nature Cat'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''Survive This'' *''Top Wing'' *''Wibbly Pig'' *''Wild Kratts'' General Mills (DLC) *Cheerios *Chex *Cinnamon Toast Crunch *Cocoa Puffs *Cookie Crisp *Golden Grahams *Honey Nut Clusters *Kix *Lucky Charms *Oatmeal Crisp *Total *Trix *Wheaties *General Mills Monster Cereals *Betty Crocker *Bisquick *Jus-Rol *Pillsbury *Fruit by the Foot *Fruit Gushers *Fruit Roll-Ups *Bugles *Gardetto's *Nature Valley *Hamburger Helper *Old El Paso *Totino's/Jeno's *Progresso *Colombo Yogurt *Yoplait *Häagen-Dazs Rovio Entertainment (DLC) *''Angry Birds'' *''Amazing Alex'' *''Nibblers'' *''Love Rocks Starring Shakira'' *''Tiny Thief'' *''Plunder Pirates'' *''Sky Punks'' *''Retry'' Caracol Televisión (DLC) * Noticias Caracol * Yo me llamo * Día a día * La red * Desafio * Séptimo Día * Undercover Law * Los informantes * The Mafia Dolls * Un bandido honrado * The Cartel of Snitches * The Suso's Show * Tu voz estéreo * El Bronx * Big Steps * The Girl * Without Breast There Is No Paradise * Surviving Escobar * Dynasty * La vuelta al mundo en 80 risas * Hidden Passion * Pablo Escobar, the Drug Lord * Nighbors * The Voice of Freedom * Table for Three * Perfect Lies * Football Dreams * Digging for Love * Five Widows Loose * Laura, an Extraordinary Life * La voz Kids * The White Slave * Soul Sisters * Fugitives * The Saga; Family business * The wife of the president * Men Cry Too * The Goddess * The Secretary * Parents and Children * Rafael Orozco, el ídolo * Nuevo rico, nuevo pobre * Crazy About You * The Hypochondriac * Sofía dame tiempo * The Dark Widow * El laberinto * Amar y temer * The Mother In Law * La Teacher de inglés * Love to a Thousand PBS (DLC) *''Amanpour & Company'' *''American Experience'' *''American Masters'' *''America's Test Kitchen'' *''Antiques Roadshow'' *''Articulate'' *''Ask This Old House'' *''Austin City Limits'' *''Burt Wolf: Travels & Traditions'' *''Ciao Italia'' *''Closer to Truth'' *''Consuelo Mack WealthTrack'' *''Creative Living with Sheryl Borden'' *''The Daytripper'' *''Democracy Now!'' *''Fons & Porter's Love of Quilting'' *''Frontline'' *''GardenSMART'' *''Globe Trekker'' *''Great Performances'' *''Independent Lens'' *''Masterpiece'' *''Mexico: One Plate at a Time'' *''MotorWeek'' *''Nature'' *''New Scandinavian Cooking'' *''Nightly Business Report'' *''Nova'' *''The Open Mind'' *''PBS NewsHour'' *''P.O.V.'' *''Rick Steves' Europe'' *''Rough Cut'' *''Secrets of the Dead'' *''Sit and Be Fit'' *''Start Up'' *''Texas Parks & Wildlife'' *''This Is America & the World with Dennis Wholey'' *''This Old House'' *''The Victory Garden'' *''Washington Week'' *''We'll Meet Again'' *''WoodSongs'' *''The Woodwright's Shop'' *''PBS Solvers'' RAI (DLC) *''Capri'' *''C'era una volta la città dei matti...'' *''Clic & Kat'' *''Dracula'' *''The Invisible Man'' *''La buona battaglia – Don Pietro Pappagallo'' *''L'ispettore Coliandro'' *''Il mondo di Stefi'' *''Perlasca, un Eroe Italiano'' *''Ripples'' *''The Spaghetti Family'' *''Un medico in famiglia'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Pat the Dog'' Car Companies (DLC) *Chevrolet *Ford Motor Company *Kia Motors *Chrysler *Dodge *GMC *Jeep *Ferrari *Subaru *Mercedes-Benz *Toyota *Mazda *Audi *Honda *Porsche *Volkswagen *Hyundai Motor Company *BMW *Suzuki *Citroën *Nissan *Aston Martin *Fiat Automobiles *Packard *Bugatti *Hudson Motor Car Company *Franklin Electronic Companies (DLC) *Samsung *Panasonic *Apple Inc. *LG Electronics *IBM *Acer Inc. *Toshiba *Fujitsu *Motorola *Hewlett-Packard Dargaud (DLC) *''Barbe Rouge'' *''Black Moon Chronicles'' *''Blacksad'' *''Blake and Mortimer'' *''Blueberry'' *''Djinn'' *''Philemon'' *''Tanguy et Laverdure'' *''The Vagabond of Limbo'' *''Valérian'' *''XIII'' Hergé (DLC) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Quick & Flupke'' *''Popol Out West'' *''The Adventures of Jo, Zette and Jocko'' Carolyn Keene (DLC) *''Nancy Drew'' *''The Dana Girls'' Tatsunoko Productions (DLC) France Télévisions (DLC) *''Candice Renoir'' *''Destination Eurovision'' *''Fais pas ci, fais pas ça'' *''The Long Long Holiday'' *''Murders at'' *''Nate is Late'' *''Plus belle la vie'' *''Run Vibes'' *''Samantha oups!'' *''Spin'' *''Toussaint Louverture'' *''Tout le monde en parle'' Cartoon Saloon (DLC) *''The Secret of Kells'' *''Song of the Sea'' *''The Breadwinner'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Puffin Rock'' Marathon Media (DLC) *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Kassai and Leuk'' *''Gormiti'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Mission Odyssey'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''The Mozart Band'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''The Secret World of Santa Claus'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''LoliRock'' *''Rekkit Rabbit'' *''Get Blake!'' Fresh TV (DLC) *''Total Drama'' *''6teen'' *''Stoked'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''Really Me!'' *''Grojband'' *''Bunks'' *''Backstage'' *''Lucas the Spider'' Arthur Miller (DLC) *''The Hook'' *''All My Sons'' *''Let's Make Love'' *''The Misfits'' *''Everybody Wins'' *''Death of a Salesman'' *''The Crucible'' Other